Anxious
by Ravenspark
Summary: Exam results can be stressful for everyone, but at least Jack, Miko and Raphael have the 'bots to depend on for never ending support.
1. Chapter 1

_This was a spur of the moment idea... Hope you like it :)_

* * *

Four days. Well, five including the actual day itself. The one many kids alike, whether it was on the same day or not, no matter what country they were from, often dreaded- exam results day. Jack, Miko and Raphael were no exception. Their odd mood shifts did not go un-detected by the Autobots.

It was another day over, a nice (but rather hot) Saturday evening. Jack had just finished up his shift, as Arcee waited outside patiently for him. She considered how she could encourage him, and reassure him that his grades would be fine, as would Raph's, and Miko's probably wouldn't be too bad either. Her thought processors drifted to the conversation her and Optimus had had with Jacks mother, after having asked the children but only found it more confusing. How could a few letters have such an impact? June had explained;

" It's common thing, and many kids around the world find it stressful. Grades demonstrate how well they have learnt the subject, and the skills that go with them." She had informed them.

" So far, its sounding like basic soldier training." Arcee quipped in, remembering the tests soldiers had to face- and the many that could never be prepared for. June pondered for a moment.

" I suppose you could see it that way. Anyway, grades are used to gain entry into universities, and help aid them with what career choice they might take."

" As of yet, I do not believe any of them are going to university." Optimus commented. June nodded in agreement.

" Not yet, but good grades now can help massively-"

"Hence the reason you push Jack to work on his school work." June smiled at Arcee.

" Yes- Good grades and a good education can help them find a job that earns good pay, and even enjoy. It will also improve their confidence, especially if they get the grades their looking for. I remember when I was young, my own dad would say how pointless grades are, and to some extent he is correct;" She smiled happily at the memory "but in today's world, they are one of the biggest things that are part of young adolescences' life,"

" How does one go about consoling their anxiety?" Optimus asked, concerned. June shook her head.

" You can give them all the encouragement you can, tell them there going to do fine, but at the end of the day, they won't be settled till they see what's on that piece of paper." June had finally concluded. While it made more sense, it seemed rather funny to Arcee that it was all down to a bunch of letters. Jacks arrival brought her back to reality.

" Hey Arcee." Jack spoke as he climbed on.

" Hey partner. How was your shift?" She queried. Jack just shrugged his shoulders as he put on his helmet.

" Same old. At least Vince didn't turn up today." He sighed, as he grabbed the handle bars and Arcee set of back to base. They both fell easily into the familiar route to the base. When they entered the last stretch of Arcee decided she might ask, but she knew it might upset him.

" Jack?"

" Yes?" He replied, looking done at her.

" You know you'll pass all your exams, don't you? I sure your get some good grades. You studied hard enough for them." Jack seemed to respond positively, but she sense a slight discomfort.

" Thanks Arcee. But I don't know-"

" Till you get the grades. I know. Just don't worry." She said, sympathetically finishing the sentence. " Honestly, you guys worrying is making us feel somewhat uncomfortable." Jack seemed slightly aghast.

" I'm sorry- we don't mean-"

" We know that too. We just want the best for you guys, so I guess its natural for us to worry as well…" Arcee said as she headed into the base- already Miko's unrelenting guitar playing met both his ears and her audio processors. Arcee pulled to a stop, and allowed Jack to climb off. Taking of his helmet, he now looked up to the blue femme.

" You know…knowing that you guys worry about all of this too…kinda makes me feel better." Jack said, unsure of how else to put. Arcee looked back quizzically.

" I don't how others worrying makes it better…but if does make it so, I'm glad to have helped. One thing I can't quite understand is how you can be worried about letters, yet less so in the times you come face to face with the 'cons. " Jack smiled back at her.

" Well… we have you guys, and we know you would do anything to protect us, and if we can help in any way, we will." Jack said. Arcee smiled back appreciatively at the comment. He then climbed up the stairs to join Miko and Raph. Both we deeply engrossed in the latest 'Fast speed' , the latest car game Raph had received for his birthday from his parents.

" I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, - NOOOO!"

" Take that, Miko!" Raphael laughed. It seemed as though neither of the two had exam grades on their mind.

" No fair!"

The next three days passed, rather as they had been since the beginning of the week before. The kids seemed, although they tried to hide it, to become more fidgety. Miko was easily annoyed, Raphael focused on his laptop. And Jack seemed prefer some time walking around the base on his own.

" Is there nothing more we can do to make them feel better?" Bumblebee beeped, bored at having largely lost his play buddy.

" What more could we do? We've let Miko play all the primus forsaken guitar music she wants." Ratchet grumbled- as much as he disliked it, he had allowed this one exception, much to his audio receptors' protest. Bulkhead shook his helm in protest.

" Come on ratchet!" He said, giving him a large pat on the back. "It wasn't all that bad- I think she's getting better."

" Right Better…." He said, rolling his optics.

" I guess their's nothing we can do, like June said. I've already spoke to Jack- he seems okay with it."

" Miko just avoids it altogether." Bulkhead added scratching his head.

" And Rafael just sits on his laptop." Bumblebee beeped sadly.

Optimus thought silently. It was not the kind of situation he was use to dealing with- they had tried- and had- spoken to there human partners, but it seemed, as Arcee put it, June was right. There was little they could do. But perhaps he could give them final encouragement, having not yet spoken to them about it.

Despite it being a Wednesday evening, school was in the morning, the kids had asked to stay- and Optimus and nor the other bots, even June had not denied their request. It was late, and the kids were still up, crashing on the sofa, watching one off Miko's favourite creature double feature- Giant Lizard VS. King Kong. Miko seemed thoroughly entertained.

" Yeah! Use the tail whip, Giant lizard!" Jack and Rafael just sat back and let Miko expel her never-ending energy. Thankfully, Ratchet was not around to complain about The amount of noise such a small human was capable off. Jack was the first to hear over the noise of the film heavy but soft footsteps. Looking over his shoulder, Jack saw the autobot leader himself approach, and immediately grabbed the remote and paused the film.

" Aww man! We were getting to the best bit of the movie!" Miko huffed, looking indignantly at Jack.

" I am sorry to have interrupted your leisure, Miko, but I would like to talk to all three of you." Optimus said, in a friendly tone.

" Okay, but make it quick." Miko sighed. Optimus just smiled.

" So what do you want talk to us about? Have we done something wrong?" Rafael asked innocently. Optimus shook his head.

" No, Rafael. I wish to speak to you all about the exam results day tomorrow." Jack and Rafael nodded, having expected some kind of last minute pep talk. Miko seemed to sulk away somewhat.

" It seems it has been playing on your nerves over the last week."

" That's an understatement." Miko chirped_. _

" You should now that whatever grades you receive, we will all be proud of you. I have no doubt you will do very well, and receive the grades you justly deserve." Jack and Rafael smiled back at the comment. Both their 'bots had spoken similar words, but to hear it from Optimus himself, was in some ways a sign of good luck.

" Thanks Optimus. That means a lot coming from you." Jack spoke.

" Yeah, thanks." Rafael spoke back in agreement. When Jack turned around, expecting Miko to thank Optimus as well, she was gone.

" Miko?" Jack called out. Optimus out of the corner of his optic saw Miko run out of the command room.

" Did I say something to offend her?" Optimus asked the boys. They both instantly dismissed the idea.

" _Truth is, she's more worried about this than mine and Jack's worrying combined." Raphael explained. _

* * *

Optimus followed in Miko's footsteps. She seemed not to want to stop, but it hardly took long to catch up with her.

" Miko, please-"

" NO! I don't want to talk." She said, stomping away.

" Are you afraid your grades will not be satisfactory?" Optimus said, kneeling down. She had finally stopped, and burst into tears, turning to face the great leader.

" I know I won't any good grades! I'm not as smart as Raphael, and Jack just has good luck all the time!" She sobbed wiping the tears from her eyes. " A.. I My Parents back in Tokyo always pressured me into getting good grades, and when I failed, they would be so disappointed…" She fell to the fall, crying relentlessly. Optimus gestured her to climb onto his hand, which she did reluctantly. He brought her close to his face.

" Miko, while it is true you are unlike Raphael and Jack, you are unique in your own way, and you should never compared yourself to others." Optimus said wisely.

" That still doesn't solve my grades."

" Miko, it is not the end of the world if you fail."

" Yes it is." Miko counteracted. Optimus sighed. This was harder he had thought.

" Miko…even I have failed, it is not uncommon."

Miko looked up at him, shocked. She quickly brushed her hair away.

" You? What could you have possibly failed at?"

Optimus suddenly became sullen.

" I failed to stop the destruction of Cybertron, and many lives were lost in our planets exodus that I ordered."

Miko listened respectively, hugging her legs into her. She didn't quite understand where this was going.

" But despite any failures, it is important to keep going, and not let it bring you down."

Optimus looked over the young girl, no longer crying, as she digested what he'd just said. She looked back to him with bright golden eyes.

" Thanks, boss bot." She smiled meekly.

_" No matter what grades you get, we will all be proud of you." _

* * *

_ Writing this actually made me feel better about my upcoming grades... I don't if anyone else is expecting results, but if you are, and when you do, you should never worry. Optimus would say the same thing :D_

_Hope you liked it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Nightfury97 suggested I should write another chapter, so i thought I would give it a shot- please note i hadn't intended to do so, so if it sucks a bit, i'm sorry.

I also would like to thank everyone for all the reviews, and i'm glad it made some fell better. All who have results and the likes coming up, I wish you all good luck!

* * *

They were all still anxious. The 'bots had settled themselves that it would be over shortly, and the kids would act as they normally would, and be hopefully happier as well. Ratchet had to admit, he was missing Miko's usual primus forsaken music this morning. Breakfast had been near silent, and for Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee, the tension was killing them.

Time went by much faster than the kids had wanted it to- one minute, they were eating breakfast, the next they had to leave. Before Miko climbed into Bulkhead, she spared a quick glance to Optimus, who gave a curt nod. She returned it with a meek smile.

Nearly everyone in school were feeling the same, which brought comfort to the three kids. They weren't the only ones. The lessons of the day seemed to drag on, contradictory to how fast the morning had gone. Jack and Raphael were eager to have their results in hand and end the silly commotion, which would be given in home room.

Miko, on the other hand, was not. All she could to keep her frazzled nerves calm was to repeat Optimus's words over and over again in her head, and Bulkhead had restated them too as he dropped her off.

"Miss Nakadai? Are you paying attention?!"

Miko suddenly returned back to the classroom, seeing she was again the focus of attention.

" Err… No, I mean yes! Haha…rock on, teach." She smiled nervously, earning a laugh from the rest of the class, and rather dismayed looked from the teacher.

The Bell rang for the end of school, and it didn't take long for kids of all ages come rushing out of what was considered prison. Jack and Raphael came out together, both with smiles on their faces. They saw there guardians parked just around the corner.

" Hey 'bee!" Raphael said as bee opened the car door.

" _Hey Raph. So? How you'd do?I want to know!" _Bumblebee beeped excitedly.

" I'll tell you when we get back to base." Raphael said, as he waved a hand at Jack.

" So, you want to tell me the good news, or the bad?" Arcee said sarcastically. Jack smirked.

" In the words of Raphael, you can wait till we get back to base." Jack said teasingly.

"Is mom going to be their?" He then asked.

" Trust you to tug at my spark strings. And no, she called to say that her shift doesn't end till six, but I'll get Ratchet to bridge back to base." Jack nodded as he put on his helmet.

" Hey Jack, Miko around?" BUlkhead asked.

" Yeah. Shes probably just speaking with other kids. She should be out in minute. See you back base." Jack said, as he, Arcee, Bumblebee and Raphael sped of to base.

" Yeah, see ya." He replied.

The green muscle car waited 10 minutes, but before he could panic, Miko came walking out- not gallivanting or running towards him, as she always did, only simply walking.

" Hey Miko. Have a good day at school?" He asked cheerfully. She smiled lightly as she climbed in.

" Guess you could say so." She said, rather reserved.

" Sooo….?" Bulkhead questioned.

" Sooo…..I got an A in music." She smiled, her eyed lighting up.

" Miko that's great! I bet jack and Raphael can't beat you on that!" Bulkhead said excitedly. Miko's face suddenly fell.

" Yeah, but I kinda didn't do well on much else…and they would beat me at the rest of my subjects." Suddenly, Optimus words returned to her. _You can't compare yourself to others…._

"That doesn't matter. What matters is you did well at something you rock at!" She looked at Bulkhead, and she began to smile again.

" Yeah, guess I did…Come on, lets get back to base. I can't wait to play my guitar! And put on track 7, will ya?"

" That's my girl!"

* * *

With the tension gone, the base felt alive again. Now, it was filled with anticipation as Raphael was the first to read out his grades.

_Chemistry A_

_Biology A_

_Physics A_

_Maths A_

_History C_

_Art history C_

_P.E C_

_Music D_

" _Well done! Smart as ever!" _Bumblebee beeped, his optics wide with happiness.

" I have Ratchet to thank for science grades, he helped me out a lot." Raphael spoke, putting Ratchet in the spotlight. The orange and white mech shook his head.

" It was not me who sat the tests." He said modestly, but he smiled happily at the recognition.

" Come on them Jack. Lets hear it." Arcee said, waiting eagerly. Jack took a deep breath as he read out his.

_Chemistry B_

_Biology B_

_Physics B_

_Maths A_

_History B_

_Art history C_

_P.E C_

_Music D_

" They could have been better-"

" Jack, you did very well." Arcee suddenly butted in, rolling her optics. June nodded in agreement.

" She's right Jack. I'm proud of you." She said as she gave her son a hug.

"I'll get better next time." He said.

Everyone know turned to Miko and Bulkhead, and she looked at him with apprehension.

" Go on." He encouraged. " but…you don't have to if you don't want to." He added. Miko shook her head.

" No. I'm gonna do this." She took a deep breath.

_Chemistry C_

_Biology C_

_Physics D_

_Maths D_

_History D_

_Art history C_

_P.E C_

" And? go on, tell them your music grade!" Bulkhead said excitedly. In all honesty, they had expected her to not do as well as she had done, but they knew she would have one subject that none of them could beat her in.

" Music- the only subject that rocks, and I rocked it! I got an A!" She shouted, jumping up and down. " I totally beat you guys!" She said happily, and Raphael and Jack just nodded in defeat, but smiling. It was no surprise, but one she deserved. Everyone congratulated them. Optimus smiled, then stepped forward.

" Well done to all three of you. You have done well, and made us all proud." He said, as he, Arcee, June, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee smiled at the children, who smiled back, knowing there work was done. Till the next exams.

* * *

P.S. Optimus knows you will all do well in you exams, and you will make everyone proud too, no matter what grades you get. :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
